Spiritual Gravity
by Livay
Summary: Post-end spiritual vacation from Korra & Asami. Korra x Asami, Korrasami
1. Chapter 1 - Arrival

The bright light blinding their eyes faded and a gentle breeze welcomed them to the other side. Still looking into each other's eyes they could only feel how the world has changed around them. After a few more seconds of intense stare Asami lowered her arms smiling. Korra could feel the breeze on the spots Asami's fingertips had covered before. A chirping sound caught their attention. A swarm of hummingbird related spirits pushed through the forest towards them and danced around the two human visitors. Korra smiled brightly and followed them down the small hill. The earth was warm and soft, slackening under the weight of their steps, leaving footprints. The vines were digging into the ground and growing around the new created portal. Spirits of every kind had gathered in curiosity to see what the Avatar's newest creation was.

"Look, Asami, over here!" Korra exclaimed enthusiastic. Hooked by the atmosphere and lights of the spirit world Asami had gazed around, eyes wide, lips formed into a relaxed smile. Her gaze stopped by Korra who had waved at her from beside a field of beautiful pink flowers. Her brows went up inquiring while she approached the flowerbed. "Yeah, they're pretty." Asami said calmly when Korra shoved her closer to the flowers. "Smell them!" Korra explained. As she was told Asami bent forward in curiosity inhaling the scent. Korra stood behind her, very close actually. Suddenly one of Korra's arms appeared beside her, slightly touching her side. Distracted by the warmth on her side Asami didn't recognize Korra tipping the blossom in front of her. She gasped when something fluttered very close to her face leaving a trace of spirit powder in the air. Korra chuckled. A majestic Butterfly flew in circles and spread the yellow glowing dust all over them. "I call them Flowerflies. They were the first thing I discovered when I entered the spirit world the first time 3 years ago." described Korra. "Flowerflies?" Asami chuckled. "More like Powderflies to me" She said while dusting named powder off. "Yeah well, I don't remember them doing this dust thing though. But I think it suites you." She grinned. "So... where do you wanna go?" Combing her hair with her fingers Asami shrugged. "How should I know? I thought you'd be the tour guide?" She smiled amused and added quietly: "Besides... I don't care as long as I'm with you." Their eyes locked. Asami's gaze was intense and filled with overwhelming warmth causing blood to shoot into the Avatar's cheeks. Unable to hide her shaking legs Korra turned around awkwardly. "L-Let's go this way then!" She started walking. Asami grinned to herself and started to follow the tanned woman.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Night

After a few miles filled with exciting discoveries they've reached a dead end. High mountains reached up to the sky in every direction except their back. The spirit world had no real day and night rhythm but after the hard fight against Kuvira and her monstrous machine and the long way they had marched Korra felt exhausted. And with the growing tiredness of the Avatar the sky turned darker into a violet and orange, star filled ocean.

Korra yawned openly by the sight of the dead end. "Guess we reached an end for now." Asami stated. "Over there is a cave, you think we can rest there?" Korra didn't seem to care, toddling towards the entrance. "Helloooo~? Anybody here~? Spirits? I'm the Avatar. I'd like to rest, I hope it's okay." Nobody answered. Taking the silence as a confirmation of their presence being allowed Korra used her earth- and air-bending to make themselves comfortable by constructing beds covered with collected leaves. "Not that I don't like this place. The spirit world is wonderful as far as I can say. But a hotel with a real, soft bed would be really nice now. Maybe I should invest into something like that. I bet soon we aren't the only ones taking a vacation into the spirit world." Asami was thinking out loud. Korra turned towards her. "Is it that uncomfortable? I could try to bend it softer, but I'm afraid it will get a bit sandy" "No, don't. It's okay. For tonight." Both laid down on their beds, covered with the thin blankets they had brought.

"It's... A bit cold though" Asami mentioned, head placed in her palm, looking in Korra's direction. The blue eyed woman blinked her eyes open again. "Oh sorry, I should've lit a fire!" She jumped out of her earthy bed nearly leaving the cave to collect wood when someone pulled her arm. "Don't stress out, Korra." The very feminine voice of her friend whispered. "It's not THAT cold. I had only hoped you would cover me with the fluffy fur of yours." She pointed towards Korra's hip . Confused about that suggestion Korra looked down at herself. Nevertheless she started untying her fur when a delicate hand was placed on hers. "If you give it to me, you'll freeze." Asami's voice was a bit shaky this time. Even more confused Korra looked into her friend's green eyes to search for clarification. Deep inside she could find a plea. Then she realized the mild temperature in- and outside the cave. It wasn't cold at all. Asami lowered her gaze.

Rocks rose and leaves flew as Asami's bed grew. A strong grip around the taller woman's wrist let her look up again into a heartwarming smile. She got pulled back to bed, embraced by strong but soft arms. Asami rested her head against her friends shoulder. Now it was warm. Korra pulled the blanket to cover them and then stroke across the other woman's back. She could feel the warm drips of water on her skin and tightened her embrace. "Why did he have to go...?" Asami sobbed quietly. Not knowing an answer Korra continued to stroke her and buried her nose in the soft black hair.


End file.
